The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Lysimachia plant, botanically known as Lysimachia congestiflora, and hereinafter referred to by the name `Golden Harvest`.
The new cultivar was discovered by the inventor in Devon Meadows, Victoria, Australia, as a naturally-occurring mutation of the Lysimachia congestiflora `Outback Sunset` (U.S. Plant Patent application Ser. No. 08/726,423, now abandoned) and was observed in a group of plants of the parent cultivar in 1993. The selection of this plant was based on its compactness and leaf color.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Devon Meadows, Victoria, Australia, has shown that the unique features of the new Lysimachia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.